A face milling tool of the known type configured for chip-removing machining typically comprises a tool body including a front end and a rear end, between which a central rotation axis extends around, which the tool is rotatable in a direction of rotation. At least one insert seat is formed in a transition between the front end and an envelope surface extending between the front end and the rear end of the tool body. Each insert seat has a bottom support surface, wherein a chip pocket is provided in front of the at least one insert seat in the direction of rotation of the tool. The tool further includes at least one cutting insert securely mounted in the at least one insert seat. Each cutting insert has an upper side defining an upper extension plane and a cutting edge extending around the circumference of the upper side. The insert also includes a lower side defining a lower extension plane parallel to the upper extension plane, the lower side having a support face directed towards the bottom support surface of the insert seat. A center axis extends perpendicularly through the upper extension plane and the lower extension plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,031 discloses a milling tool of the above-mentioned type. The tool is configured such that a main cutting edge portion is at an entering angle κ smaller than 80°. The upper extension plane of the cutting insert is at a radial tipping-in angle (radial rake angle) γf and at an axial tipping-in angle (axial rake angle) γm and the main cutting edge portion is at an angle of inclination λ with respect to the central rotation axis of the tool as measured in a plane tangential to the main cutting edge portion. It is disclosed that spiral chips may be discharged using a negative double-sided cutting insert at acute entering angles despite the fact that both the axial and the radial tipping-in angles are negative, if the cutting insert is shaped such that the angle of inclination is positive and set to 5° or larger.